


A Bite of Apple

by BloodRoseKnight



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, Face-Fucking, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outside Sex, PWP, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexting, technically its a magic wheel but same difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRoseKnight/pseuds/BloodRoseKnight
Summary: No brain cells, only smut of hyper fixation.Seriously though, just a bunch of unrelated one-shots of reader insert with the twst boys. Going to try and get everyone at least once.I'll try to keep the reader gender-neutral but might slip into a female!reader.
Relationships: Ace Trappola/Reader, Cater Diamond/Reader, Deuce Spade/Reader, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Reader/Everyone
Kudos: 48





	1. Ace Trappola

“I swear if you don’t hurry up I’ll do it myself.” Ace had never expected such a harsh command to come out of your mouth. Especially considering what was about to happen. Yet here he was, in an empty classroom after school trying to get his belt off.

“I’m going you brat,” Ace bit back playfully—finally removing the leather from around his waist so he could open his pants and let his half-hard cock out.

You wasted no time dropping to your knees then and going to work—hastily shoving his dick in your mouth and beginning to blow him. You didn’t have time to savor the taste, someone could be by at any moment. Ace moaned at the sudden warmth and the agency of which you worked. It was so hard for them to find time to do anything, especially with him having to share a room with three other people. It was no wonder you were so needy.

You hummed, letting the vibrations echo loudly, causing him to let out another hearty moan. Ace ran his fingers through your hair, messing it up slightly and tangling his hands there as his hips bucked forward. You were used to it at this point. He never was able to keep his hips still or hands to himself. So, when Ace began to roughly slam their head down repeatedly to pick up the pace it wasn’t a surprise. Still, you could feel yourself choking slightly as he continued to forcibly deep throat you—making tears prick at the corner of your eyes, blurring your vision.

Despite his rough treatment, you didn’t shove him away. Instead, you gripped tightly on his hips for support almost pushing yourself down as quickly as he was pulling. His moans getting louder as he didn’t bother to try and quiet himself.

He came with a high-pitched moan that almost sounded strangled, coating the back of your throat with thick ropes of cum. Your jaw hurt from the action but you wasted no time swallowing as he sunk down to the floor to be on the same level as you.

You crawled over to sit beside him as he wrapped you up in his arms and cuddles you close. You were both panting heavily but that didn’t stop him from whipping the tears from your eyes that had spilled over.

“Don’t think for a second you aren’t returning the favor,” you panted hoarsely and he let out a chuckle.

“Wouldn’t dream of it babe,” he said as he kissed your temple.


	2. Deuce Spade

“Are you sure it’s alright?” You asked staring at the shiny and new Magic Wheel Deuce had parked near the track.

“Yeah, Shroud-senpai asked if I would give it a test drive for the upcoming science fair. Apparently, it’s supposed to be even more magic efficient than previous models.”

“So, I can’t drive,” you teased giving him a big smile causing him to rub the back of his head nervously.

“Sorry, but at least you can ride along,” Deuce reassured. He stepped forward and mounted the bike with ease—revving the engine to test it out. You tried to ignore the heat that pooled in your stomach at the sight. He looked so at ease and in control of the magic motorcycle—something you hadn’t seen before.

“Are you coming?” His question snapped you out of whatever fantasy you were about to have. Carefully you came over to him, not really sure where to sit though since the bike was clearly designed for one person.

“Sorry, again,” Deuce started his cheeks tinted pink. “I think you’re going to have to sit in my lap.”

The words echoed in your head and you nodded shyly before sitting on his lap, feeling his breath on your neck as he leaned his head over your shoulder to see. His arms, stronger than one might have guessed, trapped you between then as he gave the engine one more test rev.

“Ready?” You nodded, and then it was like you were flying. The two of you disappearing off the track and out in the distance away from campus. Away from everyone. You felt like you might fall, not really sure where to grab. And then with all the skill of a pro, Deuce takes one hand and moved it from the steering wheel and around your waist, holding you tight.

By the time you reached a good distance from campus, you were both breathless from excitement. Although, if the feeling on your back was correct, Deuce was just as excited as you.

“Sorry, you are just so close,” he began to stutter out as you turned your head to look at him. He was right there—his words cut off. And then your lips crashed together. He was a little sloppy with a lot of teeth but his hands were warm and wide against your back. It took him no strength at all to lift you up and spin you so that you were straddling him.

With every roll of your hips, you could feel a moan reverberating from his mouth into your own. You tangled your hands into his hair not really caring if it got messed up. You could always blame it on the wind. With that thought in mind, you reached down and began to slide down the pants of his athletic uniform to reveal his painfully hard member. Already pulsing and leaching with pre-cum.

For someone inexperienced, he was quick to stop you from grabbing hold of him. He shook his head then placed a hand in your own set of work out clothes.

“You first,” he almost growled against the skin of your neck—nipping slightly as his finders found your entrance and began to curl inside of you, finding the perfect spot with ease. You whimpered and whined a little as he worked. Holding on desperately as he pumped his hand in and out of you with ease. His mouth still latched onto your throat as he left gentle kisses and nips too light to leave a mark.

“Please,” you begged as you could feel your legs beginning to tremble. “Please I need you.”

Deuce let out a chuckle as he breathed into your skin standing you up long enough to strip your pants the rest of the way down. Gladly you kicked the constricting fabric to the side before repositioning yourself from where he sat in the magic wheel, leaned back ever so slightly.

You slipped onto him with ease despite his girth. Both of you letting out a deep groan as you felt each other for the first time, enjoying the sensation. He kissed you again, more carefully and skilled this time. You kissed back while rolling your hips.

Neither one of you lasted long. It was a matter of a few minutes as he helped bounce you on his lap until you both saw stars. Then you slumped forward using him as support while he drew soothing circles on your back, both of you riding out your highs.

“You know when Shroud-Senpai said he wanted me to give the Magic Wheel a test drive, I don’t think this is what he meant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also to be posted on my tumblr @twistedwishingwell if you wanna check out more twisted wonderland goodness.


	3. Cater Diamond

The sound of his phone going off wasn’t a strange occurrence for Cater. In fact, it was weirder when his phone wasn’t going off. Today was no exception but today was extra fun for him because he seemed to have found an absolute cutie that was willing to have some fun.

You and Cater had started dating on a whim. You had been mutuals on Magicam for a while, then suddenly he was messaging you about a post you made because he wanted to try something similar for his dorms Unbirthday Party. One thing led to another and now you two were an item.

Cater: How has your day been beautiful?

Y/N: It’s been pretty good since I get to talk to you 😉

Cater: O///O you know how to make my heart skip a beat

Y/N: Only returning the favor. What are you up to?

Cater: I’m on rose duty today honestly, it’s such a pain ☹

Cater was feeling particularly playful, something to help distract himself during his busy work around the dorm. He was dressed in his gym uniform in order to paint so he didn’t mess up his nicer dorm uniform and school uniform. He sent a photo to Y/N his green eyes half-lidded and a bit of paint on his face. He was tugging at the collar of his shirt exposing the pale flesh of his neck down to his collar bone.

Y/N: *whistles* what do you think you're doing hot stuff?

Cater: I have no idea what you mean

You bit your lip as you looked at the picture over and over again. You had been sitting in your own room and was starting to find it unbearably hot. Still, the urge to play back was strong. You weren’t going to let Cater get away with sending you something like that and not face the consequences.

Making your way over to your floor length mirror you took a picture of your own, showing off your tight shirt and the fact you were biting your lip.

Cater’s eyes widened a little when the return photo appeared in his inbox. He never expected them to play back, though in hindsight he really should have. They had never been one to back down from his teasing before—so why start now.

Cater: Is it hot in your room?

Y/N: No, just you

Cater snorted a little at that answer before he began setting up for his next shot. He took off the top layer of his jumpsuit and tossed the t-shirt to the side. Leaving just his bare chest. If Riddle caught him outside like this he would likely have his head. But Riddle was busy with the first years and club and there was no one assigned to Cater’s patch in the garden so he should be left alone.

He held up his phone and snapped a selfie, his half-lidded eyes still present but also accompanied by a smirk on his lips.

Cater: Thanks I know I am

Y/N: *groan* you don’t play fair

Cater: Having trouble over there?

Y/N: I would literally MURDER so lick your abs right now

Cater: Oh? Anything else you would like to do to me?

Y/N: I can think of a few things

Cater’s mouth went dry as he saw his lovely Y/N was now stripped down to their underwear. He couldn’t see their whole face in the photo but he could see the smirk that was mocking him.

Cater: You look absolutely divine

Y/N: I try

Cater could feel himself starting to get hard. He was seated now under the shade of one of the taller rose shrubs, palming himself through his running pants. Fuck did he get lucky with this one.

Y/N: Did I go too far?

Fuck Cater forgot to reply he was so distracted by the photo.

Cater: Sorry, you just look so good. I could eat you right up. Made me get distracted.

You sighed in relief when he finally replied. It was so nerve-wracking even sending the photo. The thought he didn’t appreciate or want it was way too stressful.

That was when a video loaded on your phone.

Curiously, you clicked on it. Fuck did it not disappoint. Cater was jacking himself off. His dick in hand as he skillfully angled the shot and toyed with himself. There wasn’t any audio so you couldn’t hear any noises he made but damn could you imagine them. His tenor rising higher as he hit a spot just right.

Cater was enjoying himself a little too much. The idea that another student could walk in at any second making him all the more eager as he continued to jack himself off. His sweet and cute partner was just too much, he couldn’t help himself. The idea of ignoring it was physically painful.

It seemed that his partner agreed, returning the favor with a video of their own. Cater bit his lip as he could see them tangle themselves in their sheets, legs quivering slightly as they squirmed in pleasure. It was almost enough to send him over.

They continued like this for a while. Sending photos and videos in various positions. Some even started to have sound as the two grew bolder, not caring if others heard the commotion. The idea of getting in trouble sounding more and more appealing. Maybe he was hanging out with Ace and Deuce too much.

Y/N: So close~

Cater: Me too. Let me see?

The two of you finished with the final videos. His hand-painted white with cum as he came down from his high, panting and relaxing on the bush as much as he could.

Y/N: That was amazing

Cater: Video tonight?

Y/N: Gladly

Cater smirked as he started to clean himself up. Looks like the two of you weren’t going to be done quite yet today.


End file.
